angels don't deserve demons
by rockstar9047
Summary: My third story and im bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I'm Usui Walker. The current heir of the Walker Corporation. 2 years back I was black mailed by my grandfather to join the family business. Now I'm here in England in my office tapping my laptop with a tensed look just than a staff entered my office scared and was confused I just ignored him. He bows his head and whispered with a light tone. 'Sir, we lost 20 crore in our company today sir' he didn't look me strait in my eyes. A dam of anger splashed on my eye. I took the file which he kept on my table and threw it on his face.

'You're fired' I'd busted out pointing my finger on his direction

2 minutes later my cell phone rang. It was my half-brother.

'Takumi your been a little mean to me and also a little rough to father' he _paused for a second_ 'Give yourself a break man lets hang out for some time' _he bit his tongue_ 'Hey lets visit some awesome' _he was cut-off by Usui's cold voice '_Sorry but this is a business trip not a vacation' I paused for a second 'if you want to hang out do it yourself' I finished with a cold tone.

When suddenly the door swung open it revealed a familiar face. It was the girl who I fell in love with, but after 2 months of marriage nothing was going well due to business, I started shouting at her, clearing my pressure on my head, but she wasn't the same prez I used to see she did not yell, punch or kick at me in return but instead she kept quiet. I smacked her with my belt slapped her even kicked but all she done is kept quiet. 6 months back due to over tension I kicked her on the stomach when she was 3 months pregnant, she was saved but the baby was killed but even after that she kept quiet. She told everyone that we weren't ready to do so, we aborted it, but still I didn't have mercy on her.

On my point, I want someone to release my anger I don't have anyone but only her. I was not an alien anymore but a demon. A demon that make's people's life miserable, a demon that killed his own baby. But she is an angel an angel who kept quiet an angel who didn't leave the demon side even though she knew it was dangerous.

Beside her was my secretary, who looked a bit annoyed of her. 'Sir this young lady has been waiting here for the past 5 hours, she said that she know you and want to talk something important' she exited the room leaving me and Misaki alone.

'Misaki anything important I would meet you after my work now would you please' she cut me off.

'I just came to hand you your lunch you forgot it in the home today'

She just kept on my table and walked slowly outside the door, but something was hurting my head what was it

'Wait'

She turned back

'I'll drop you off home'

She gave me a light smile 'No thanks I could do that myself'

She didn't allow me to drop her off home 'Why shouldn't I'

'Because I'm done with you' she was harsh she just exited

_Now I understand how much a girl can take control of herself _

_In one word Demons don't deserve angels_

_Hope you liked it please review for next chapter. Please _


	2. Chapter 2

**Usui POV**

She wore her plain white night dress when I entered the apartment. We weren't staying at the Walker mansion because my grandfather and my father didn't like our wedding. She just walked away from me, when I gripped her hand, pinned it on the wall, I bought my lips close to her neck and whispered 'stay with me'.

'And what makes you believe I would' she didn't push away but she was cold

'My love for you'

'That wont- soon as she could finish her lips was covered with mine. She didn't pull away but kissed me back. We struggled for hours.

It was 12.00 pm when we stopped. She unconsciously fell asleep under my embrace. Her arms were around my neck while mine were around her waist. I would be late for work tomorrow, since I had to clean up this mess we made. She would be furious when she wake up that's for sure. Anyways whatever I'm happy today and nothing could stop me from being.

**Misaki's POV**

I woke up only to find myself under his embrace. I couldn't even lift my body he was really strong more than that I was naked.

'WHAT REALLY HAPPENED LAST NIGHT' I tried to pull out but he tightened the grip he pulled out the blanket under which we were sleeping

'Don't move'

'Why should I'

'Cause you'll get naked'

I struggled in his hand but he didn't let me too. H was damn strong.

I gave up because I knew I couldn't make it. 'I love you Misaki. Please stay with me'

'Do you know how much I suffered because of you, too easy to say sorry' my anger grew when he left me from his embrace. I used a thinner blanket to cover myself 'you killed my baby, don't you see it was our baby you just banned me on my stomach and just walked away. I should have listened to Hinata in the first place; he warned me many times that you aren't the same Takumi you used to be. Don't you see that you are a monster now?'

The anger in him grew back to the monster he used to be, I know it was too late now so I just kept quiet.

**Usui POV**

I've cursed her quiet enough. Without even turning back I walked away.

Just because I had a client meeting to attend I let her go, here it comes the innocent face again. She started crying and all I could do is walk away but at the edge of the door I added

'Goodbye'

'Hmm'

'You're leaving to Japan tomorrow right, Goodbye' she stopped crying and looked me with those huge amber orbs I smiled and said 'I don't want to rule you life anymore, from now on your free

She started sobbing again. Her hands hid her face I then heard a voice behind which surprised me I saw a girl in raven hair had a big red patch in her abdomen

'Misaki' I ran to her shifting her position to my lap.

I was sobbing this time' Why. Why did you did this to me'

She pulled my collar 'you prevent I just want to be with you don't you understand'

'I….I love you, Usui'

'I love you to, Misaki'

The next second she was mute lying in my arms, motionless

**Sorry for the length but I guess I took quiet long and this is in the middle of mid term**

**PLEASE REWIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. leaving you

**Rockstar9047: Hi guys it's been a while since I've been writing this story Okay, I took long enough. Please review anyway and... I'm not a good author **

_Italics___= French

**Bold **=English

Normal=Japanese

"How is Misaki doctor" I jumped off my feet when I saw the doctor coming out of the ICU_.[ A.N:-Oh guys well actually Usui bought Misaki to Japan by means of an private helicopter with medical facilities when he found out it wasn't safe for her at England sorry for the disturbance, continue]_

He was currently going through some files when he looked up from them "**The Walker brothers, huh I've heard a lot about you guys"** O.M.G even here I don't want to hear another word about me or my reputation "**I never knew Takumi Walker could speak Japanese" **I rolled my eyes yeah I've been working really hard to improve the Walker's business status but I don't care about that now all I care now is me and my Misaki in a faraway village on a small house and a happy life but those thoughts were destructed by the doctor

"**Actually the knife was pierced into her abdomen, which affected her** -"he was cut off by Gerard oh yeah he came with me all the way in the helicopter I can't believe that I actually bought him with me **"Excuse me could you just explain what's her condition**" Gerard interrupted, the doctor sighed out in frustration when I can't take it anymore I pushed Gerard to the glass door caught him by the collar when our faces were inches close "**What are you trying to do here**" I questioned him, my voice was covered with destruction, frustration and anger but Gerard managed to keep him cool " **Answers….I want answers**" I let go off him

"**Gentlemen, this is an hospital please keep your voice low**" the doctor interrupted while Gerard started with his stupid games "**Why were you mean to Misaki after you got married to her**" both Gerard and the doctor eyed at me It can't believe I'm dealing with two psychos at a time** "Why the hell did I bought you here once again**" Gerard turned serious this time he clutched his palm but he always had his mask on "**To babysit you**" I smirked at him

I sighed out in defeat "**C'mon Usui, you had the guts to propose to her at high school which she gladly accepted, married her at eighteen, you were even ready to give up the love of your life when it came to business, you've bought her all the way to Japan when she was badly hurt ,safely . You came this far and now…. you're not able to leave her"** he is right I spoilt her whole life she wasn't even able to attend college because of me instead I secretly bought her all the way to England and married her, she badly wished to study in a college and I spoilt it. The worst of all is I destroyed her mother nature I killed my child..our child and I've ruined it. She lost her entire life because…. Wait the beep sound where is it coming from

"**TAKUMI" **it's her, what's the use of standing here now C'mon Usui do it. I ran through the two doctors who tried to prevent me to enter my Misa's room I opened the door when I saw her with an wire passing through her nose and her hand and the hospitals white gown was simple but matched perfectly on her she strained her whole body. "Takumi, you wont leave me right"

She was too quick now what do I say "Hey Misaki, are you alright" I made my way close to her as I landed myself on the bed. She nodded in return

"**Sure, she'll be fine you could even discharge today**" the doctor said for the entrance of the ICU

He handed the bill to Gerard and he paid for it we got Misaki out the hospital gown Gerard and I had to attend a press meeting in England we're leaving tonight. So I've planned to tell Misa the truth before I bid goodbye to her.

We headed to my old apartment where I used to live during high school actually we were here till the 1st year of my wedding after which things turned bad between us I cant believe that Misaki still has the duplicate keys of my apartment. She unlocked the door all I saw that everything was same except my cat.

"I'll go make the dinner while you refresh yourself" Misaki said as she interrupted me from my old sweet memories in here but I nodded since I agree

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Misaki stirring through something she didn't stop her work as she turned her head to see who it was she was surprised to see me in the same white T-shirt and jean. I neared her and wrapped my arms around her waist I tightened my arms around her the every time she tried to argue

"Takumi, that's enough" she said as she turned about in the spot and wrapped her arms around my neck the next thing was the first time I saw her blush in years we shared some chaste kisses before heading the table we ate in silence until we heard a cats voice behind the door Misaki went to check on it when she found out it was Litch he jumped onto Misaki as she wrapped her arms around that cat and the next thing was the cat was running towards me and jumped onto my lap I patted its head I didn't show much reaction but I knew how much I missed it. Misaki poured some milk in a bowl and kept in on the ground for it to drink. It slept as soon as Litch drank the milk.

After Litch slept I and Misaki finished the rest of the meal. I entered the main room as Misaki followed me "You sleep in the couch I'll sleep on the floor" I held her hands from behind so strong but enough to stop her "How bout we both sleep down" she smiled as she agreed then I hesitated for a movement seeing that I was not-so-in-a-good-mood she hugged me tightly so did I now that I cant take it anymore I led her to the couch I looked down for a movement "Misaki I'm leaving to England without you " her eyes widen in shock 'I'm not perfect for you thinking of all the pain I caused you what else could I do to hurt you Its better this way"

"No your not going to leave me" my eyes widen as she started kissing me madly I pulled her away using my arms "what made you soo madly attracted to me" she then circled her arms around mine "You made a vow to me remember and I believe one day you would prove that it was for real" Takumi felt weak, lost don't know what to do soon as he could speak she slept finally I murmured under my breath good night

"That was the last time I saw her after which I went back to England leaving her alone in Japan. I bought her an application in a college and her father became quiet rich and famous it's been 2 years it was just two days back that her mother called me and told that she was getting married to Kenji her boss" a tear drop was formed in my eye when I told my interesting-sad story to my cousin Michi

We landed on the airport from where Suzuna would pick me up we spotted her from a distant trolley stand I gave her a small hug and asked her some questions that I longing for.

"Hey Takumi" she called out when both me and Michi turned to her side "Do you still love Misaki"

….


End file.
